Playing House
by Elphaba05
Summary: “See it’s like this, it part of a…hockey team and it’s trapped behind the blue line but it’s still apart of the team, right?” AU because the mansion doesn't exist yet. Fluffy JOTT fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men characters, they all belong to Marvel I'm afriad. I'm making no money off this yadda yadda yadda. If I did own them however...evil grin MUTANT PAGENT SHOW! Ahahahaha!

Warning: It's all pretty fluffy but if you're opposed to romantic smut used (don't fall over now) in moderation you might not like this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Playing House

"Try again." Jean smiled gently and patted Bobby's hand, careful not to cross the line between patient and patronizing.

"But it makes no sense! The X is separate from everything else, it's on the other side of the equation!" He'd never been a particularly strong student in math and with his mid term coming up in less than three weeks so stress made the tough concepts even more elusive.

"See it's like this, it part of a…hockey team and it's trapped behind the blue line but it's still apart of the team, right?"

"Yeah." Bobby seemed as defeated as ever but since the fire alarm was beeping like mad, so Jean had to dash off and save dinner. The thick cloud filled the kitchen so badly she could barely find the top of the pan to wave the smoke off.

"Keep trying!" Jean shouted back into the dinning/computer room. Great. She was going for steamed asparagus not smoked.

"Orange box again?" Asked John swooping into the kitchen picking the telephone up off the hook already half way through the pizza number.

"No! We can have cold…carrots." The fridge was almost bare again. /God teenagers eat a lot/ Thought Jean hopelessly.

This was met with a chorus of "Hey!" from around the house. Jean was working on controlling her telepathic abilities but she was still mostly switched to broadcast.

"Iz zer anyting I can do, cher?" asked Remmy who sauntered into the kitchen munching on a granny smith apple.

"One, those are for the kids lunches so quit eating them and two, are you any good at math?"

"Been countin' cards since I was eight, cher."

"Great, Bobby's having trouble with parabolas, give him a hand while I finish?"

"Bien sur."

Jean braced her hands on the edge of the stove hanging her head, it'd been a long week. Bobby got beaten up again which was getting to him now because he knew that he could win in a fight. Kitty was flunking gym because the teacher was anti-mutant, but luckily the principal wasn't so Jean could help there by talking to him. Then there was John, really that was enough said right there.

She sighed and reached up into the cupboard for the plates, seven minus Scott who would be working late again. Poor thing, it had gotten to the point where Jean was making runs down to the office to bring him clean clothing and food, sleep wasn't an option.

She could hear Bobby and Gambit in the other room, they always made her want to laugh when things got bad.

"What's a parabola?"

"It's…like an arch. And I gotta figure out where it starts and ends and it's height and everything."

"Il est comme sa." He flicked the card into the air and all Jean could think about is _well there goes that floor_ "If I let it go ici, where'z it gonna explode?" BOOM

"Stop that!" Jean was laughing as she dished out the meatloaf and carrots, in all this madness she had to admit that she had a wonderful life.

"Kids! Supper! NOW!" slowly everyone filtered into the small dining room. Kitty, Kurt, John, Bobby and Gambit. All in one house. All at one table. All in one family.

The front door opened unexpectedly and her hands went up instinctively to brace for an attack (probably on her side of things) but it was Scott. He stumbled in the door tossing his coat on one of the free hooks He dropped his briefcase on the floor by the hall table and moved out of the way just in time to avoid being trampled by Gambit and the kids.

"Thanks." He whispered to Remmy.

"No problem. You'd do the zame for me."

"Yeah."

"Hey! Where does everyone think they're going?" Called Jean, who was VERY confused, from the kitchen.

"They are going out for the whole night. All of them." Said Scott pecking her on the cheek and producing a rather expensive looking bouquet of flowers.

"But, but you said you'd be at work."

"I lied. I know. I'm going to a special kind hell aren't I?" He was glowing in a way that Jean hadn't seen since they were on their own. We was beaming in fact, a silly smile plastered from ear to ear.

"You've finally cracked Scott."

"Yep." When he'd finished arranging the sunflowers in a vase he swung around to slide his hand around her waist and dip her back into a deep kiss.

"What's all this about Scott?"

"Five years of my loving you."

Jean blushed demurely and smiled up at him. No one could say he wasn't romantic.

"I thought we said nothing special this year."

"I lied there too."

"You have been bad." She said giggling

"It's my job."

He looked like he was fifteen again. He'd shaved and was wearing a nice clean smelling shirt still grinning widely.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Mr. Summers handed her coat to her.

"Out for once."

* * *

A/N: Another first I'm afraid. Please R&R and tell me if I should continue. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
